


Walk Alone

by crescxntrise



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescxntrise/pseuds/crescxntrise
Summary: Akira was struck with memories he buried long ago, and he chose to remember them despite the painful consequence.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 12





	Walk Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Based on PVRIS's song of the same title, "Walk Alone". 
> 
> Edit: Excuse the wonky spacing. The more I edit, the wonkier(?) it became.

_I always walk alone without you_

_Always, always, always, always walk alone_

The night was quiet, the skies dark as the black in his lonely little cup. The small store was closed two hours ago, leaving Akira alone with stacks of coffee beans, lingering aroma of curry, and his own thoughts filling the chambers of his head. He sipped the coffee he brewed just moments ago, the flavour lithely danced on his palate.

He sighed.

\--

_I was your be all end all_

_Your rise and your fall_

“I’m gonna kill you if you dare thinking of ...” He said with a mischievous smirk. He left a trail of kisses down his pale neck. He whispered softly to the air, almost inaudible, but he could hear it.

“……., after all.”

\--

Akira tried his hardest to recall what the person in his thoughts said to him, something both so lovely it soothes him like myriad butterflies, and so painful it stabs him like myriad needles.

\--

_I was the smoke in your lungs_

_tearing you apart_

_I was the slur in your speech_

_nightmares to your dreams_

_You said you wanna get to know me_

“Don’t ... me,” He said, his voice laced with false threat. He pointed a gun to him, and to his own head.

“You heard what I said? Don’t you dare … me.”

“I … you so fucking much.”

His speech was a little slurred from the alcohol in his system, and the last thing that happened was them ended up in each other’s embrace.

\--

But, what did he do? What did he do to him to the point he pulled out a gun?

Akira’s head was full with questions as he tried to recall his memories. His fingers tapped the table in a hurried rhythm. He tried to dig the grounds of his memories, but to no avail. He sipped the cold coffee to give himself a fighting chance against the lethargy.

\--

_But I think our lifelines became too intertwined_

_And now we've paid the price_

Akira felt a stinging pain in his soul as he tried to remember, a sensation so familiar. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t a masochist, for he longed for it. He wanted to feel it again in order to remember.

“We have to do something.”

“There’s no choice…we have no choice.”

“You’re just going to give it up? That’s so not you.”

“We have to …”

“Are you joking? Am I …”

He remembered the sound of broken glass and a pang in his heart.

\--

Akira broke his contemplation, sipping his cold coffee while staring at the glass door. He nearly choked at the sight on the other side, unable to believe what he saw.

_Goro Akechi._

As they saw each other eye to eye, his memories played like films on a silver screen, with them as sole spectators.

\--

_I was your be all end all_

_Your rise and your fall_

“I’m gonna kill you if you dare thinking of _leaving_.” Goro said with a mischievous smirk. He left a trail of kisses down Akira’s pale neck. Goro whispered softly to the air, almost inaudible, but Akira could hear it.

“ _You’re the only one I have_ , after all.”

\--

_I was the smoke in your lungs_

_tearing you apart_

_I was the slur in your speech_

_nightmares to your dreams_

_You said you wanna get to know me_

“Don’t _leave_ me,” Goro said, his voice laced with false threat. He pointed a gun at Akira, and then at his own head.

“You heard what I said? Don’t you dare _dump_ me.”

“I _hate_ you so fucking much.”

Goro's speech was a little slurred from the alcohol in his system, and the last thing that happened was them ended up in each other's embrace, weeping for their love.

\--

_But I think our lifelines became too intertwined_

_And now we've paid the price_

“We have to do something.”

“There’s no choice…we have no choice.”

“You’re just going to give it up? That’s so not you.”

“We have to _end this. We have to break up._ ”

“Are you joking? Am I _not good enough for you? Fucking answer me!_ ”

Akira could hear the sound of glass breaking and feel a pang in his heart.

\--

Akira remembered all of them. He remembered countless wars he waged and peace he made with Goro, whom he loved so dearly. He knew that they would be doomed in the first place, yet he plunged himself into the river anyway. His lips quivered, his eyes brimming with tears. He wanted to properly apologise, if needed beg on his knees for forgiveness. For hurting him until he lost count.

Yet Goro only grimaced bitterly, with ire burning in his eyes. He left with the cold wind, leaving Akira drowning in his own weeping.

_And you cried, "love's like watching someone die"_

_And we should have just closed our eyes_

He should have just closed his eyes and look away from his memories.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Persona 5 fic, although I've been drowning in the fandom since like idk when. I purely wrote this spontaneously and I don't want to throw it away so I'll dump this here.


End file.
